The present invention is related to a display arrangement and to a method for fabrication of a display arrangement.
Normal operation of a display, such as a liquid crystal display, generates a large amount of noise in close proximity to the display due to the signals used during operation. The noise may have a disruptive impact on other systems, such as a radio frequency identification receiver system. In order to allow correct operation of the radio frequency identification system and, in particular, to guarantee a correct reception of data transmitted to a reader, the coupling effect between the liquid crystal display and an RF antenna has to be reduced.
Document US 2009/0179806 A1 refers to the mounting of an antenna for electronic devices. A display casing comprises a non-conductive resin region having an antenna mounting space disposed therein and a display module accommodated in the display casing.
Document US 2011/0156969 A1 describes a printed antenna that comprises an ink-printed layer, a hard substrate such as a liquid crystal display panel and a radiation conductor layer. The ink-printed layer is coated on a surface of the hard substrate to form a non-transparent area.
In document US 2013/0234899 A1 electronic device antenna structures are described. A layer of ferrite reduces interference between the antenna and internal device components.
Document US 2013/0229362 A1 is related to a touch display panel structure having an antenna pattern. A ferrite sheet is disposed between the antenna pattern and the touch sensor unit.